Gnotobiology Core: The Gnotobiology Core will rear germ-free zebrafish and stickleback in designated space within the UO Zebrafish Facility. This space will house sterile isolators in proximity to a fume hood for ventilation of Clidox gas used for sterilization. There is also a biosafety cabinet for aseptic manipulation of zebrafish. The Gnotobiology Core staff will have access to a new autoclave featuring custom programs optimized for sterilization of liquid food.